With reference to FIG. 1, it is known to provide a storage compartment assembly 10, for example in an automotive console, typically including a storage compartment 12, a storage compartment lid 14, and a hinge mechanism 16 connecting the two. At a high level, a typical hinge includes wings 17, a central pivoting portion 18 colloquially known as a “knuckle,” and a hinge pin (not shown) hingedly connecting the two to allow pivoting the lid 14 from a closed to an open configuration. Often a light source 19 is included, disposed to allow illumination of the interior of the storage compartment 12 for the motor vehicle operator and/or passenger's convenience.
A light source requires a source of electrical current for operation, and also a means for supplying and discontinuing the electrical current to the light source, to turn the light on and off as desired. In a motor vehicle, it is most common to provide an electrical current hard-wired to the light, since a battery or other self-contained power source which requires replacement is inconvenient to the user. However, particularly in the situation of an interior light 19 for a storage compartment, due to limitations of space it can be a challenge to properly route wiring to supply electrical current to a light source 19 without interfering with other systems. Likewise, placement of a switch or other means for activating light source 19 can be a challenge in terms of available space. Also, in a motor vehicle it can be a distraction to the operator to have to manually activate light source 19. Still more, inclusion of these features presents additional challenges of cost of design and parts to the manufacturer.
To solve these and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a motor vehicle storage bin including an interior lighting system powered by inductive coupling. Advantageously, the described devices and systems provide interior lighting for the storage bin without requiring actuator switches or other means for actuating the interior lighting, and necessitating minimal hardware and wiring.